Turtle Power
by Wildfire2
Summary: Raphael has an issue with Leonardo and gets himself in a bit of trouble but when the others go to find him... they can't and it goes from bad to worse real quick.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Turtles! I never have and I NEVER well!  
Any spelling mistakes that are spoke by a young child ARE suppose to be there... it's just how she talks! ^_^  
  
  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
Chapter one  
  
  
Four giant turtles sat down in a sewer. Each one wore a different eye mask color. There was Michelangelo with an orange eye mask, Leonardo with the blue eye mask, Donatello with he purple eye mask, and, last, Raphael with the red mask.  
  
Raphael sat in a torn up couch fingering his sais and watching T.V..  
  
Leonardo comes in from the kitchen and glares coldly at Raphael. "You know Raph you could do something useful! You've been sitting around ALL day! You haven't even trained today!"  
  
"Don't wanna.." Came Raphael's reply while he used one of his sai's to pick his teeth. "not that it's any of your business any way!"  
  
"Get a life Raph!" Leonardo than goes and nock on Donatello's door.  
  
"Come in.." Came Donatello's replied.  
  
Raphael watches Leonardo go into the room. He than stands up grabs his coat and hat than heads out. Life had been pretty boring lately, the foot had done nothing in almost a year now. They kept their training up, anyway, just in case they did rise up again. But truth be told Raphael was just bored with life, he was now seven-teen years old and he had never had a girl friend or even been on a date. He understood why he couldn't but it was still hard to watch people around him, who could date and who could live normal lives.  
  
He wasn't sure how his brothers felt about this. He figured it bugged them too, but not the same way it bugged him. They were closer to each other, and they would talk, he never really talked to his brothers. He of course said the hi's, how are you and small talk but he never really had real talks with them. He often wished he could talk to them but he never would, his pride for some reason would not let him.  
  
Raphael climbs the latter up to the surface, he quickly looks around making sure it was safe than came up. He pulls out all the cash he had, and counted it, ten dollars. It wasn't much but he couldn't argue considering he had to find all the money he wanted. He would usually go to the dump, people actually lost a lot of money in there. He had once found a hundred dollar bill there, though he would never tell Micky that or all the money would have gone to the 'pizza fund'. He puts the money back and heads toward the cheap movie theater. It had really bad movies but it was something to take up time. Anything was good as long as it took up time.  
  
***  
  
"I dono Leo, I mean you are awful hard on Raph.. You do jump down his throat for everything he does.. and even for what he doesn't do!" Donatello says fiddling with on of his inventions.  
  
"I do not! He is just so annoying! And he has to disagree with everything I say! I could say the sky is blue and he'd say no it's green!" Leonardo says eating a peace of cold pizza.  
  
"No he'd probably say it's gray.." Donnie says smiling a little. Leo sighs and chucks the crust at Donatello's head. "Hey! What was that for!?" Donnie rubs his head a little than chucks the crust back at Leo.  
  
"For begin a smart ass!" He says doageing the crust, he was about to say something else but Michelangelo suddenly barged through the door.  
  
"Hey guys you have any money? I want to get a pizza... I don't feel like cooking." Michelangelo says with a cheesy smile on his face.  
  
"No! I've given you money for pizza every day this week! Your on your own tonight!" Donatello says and starts fiddling his invention again.  
  
Michelangelo looks over at Leo and smiles more. "Come on Leo.. you know you want pizza!"  
  
"Nope... I just had the last peace from last night! I'm good in the pizza department.." Leonardo says shaking his head.  
  
"Oh come on Leo.. PLEASE! I'll owe you one! I PROMISE! PLEASE! Come on LEO!" Mikey whines and clasps his hands together in a begging way. "I'll owe you one! I promise!"  
  
Donatello sighs "Mikey why don't you go bug Raph he usually always has some money on him! Unlike us he can SAVE!"  
  
"I would but I can't find him.. I think he went out again.." Michelangelo sorta shuffled his foot around knowing this was probably going to piss Leonardo off.  
  
Leonardo stands up his eyes narrow. "He left?! With out telling ANY one? Did he at least tell Master Splinter?!"   
  
Mikey steps backwards and raises his arms up "I d-dono! I didn't see him leave! Geeze man don't bag on me! I just want some money!"  
  
Donnie had to laugh at that. "Calm down Leo.. Raph well come back.. he ALWAYS does!"  
  
Leo sighs than sits back down and nods.  
  
***  
  
Raphael comes out of the movie rolling his eyes he had seen some pretty bad movies at that place but this one was by far the worst! He looks at his watch and sighs. Leonardo would know he was gone by now, he might as well stay out a while longer. He starts wandering the streets, looking around for trouble. He hears a scream and breaks into a run, he had tons of energy that night he might as well use it to take out some punks. As he races down the streets he hears the scream again this time, though, from someone else, his blood runs cold as it sounds like a child. He quickly picks the pace up and runs faster. He finally turns the last corner and sees a bunch of punks beating on a young woman and a child nearby cowering in the corner. Raphael quickly jumps in and starts kicking and punching the men away. He thought about getting his sais out but there was really no point for these guys they really didn't know what they were doing and could barley throw a punch. He throughs the last punk to the ground and glares at him, the punk quickly gets up and starts running. He turns to the young woman, see looks, by his guess, her mid twenties. She had long blond hair, her neck was a little long but her body figare was probably what brought the punks around. She has an hour glass figare. He gently picks her up than turns to the small child.  
  
"This your mommy?" He asks slowly, the small girl nods "Well do you know where you live? Because your mommy's asleep and she needs to be in a safe place... can you show me where you live?"  
  
"You bad?" The small child says standing up. Raphael could now see clearly it was a little girl with short brown hair he'd say she was probably four or five. She had dark blue eyes her shirt and pants were a little torn up and dirty but there was no perment damage.  
  
Raphael laughs. "No I'm not bad" He kneels down so not to seem so threatening. "My name in Raphael... can you tell me what yours is?"  
  
"Tawny.."  
  
"Alright Tawny.. do you know where you live? Or a phone number so I can call your daddy?" Raphael shifts the woman's weight a little, than stands up. The ally way was dark and had a cold feel to it there was broken beer bottles and trash all around. This was diffently not a place for a child, what had this woman been thinking?  
  
"My daddy's out of town for weekend... but I know way home.. you suwe you good?" The girl stands up more and looks at her mother. "mommy ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure I'm good... and your mother well be just fine.. I promise.. but she needs a warm place... can you tell me where you live?"  
  
"fowty two bwaky dwive! I can show way if you want.. I big girl I can use poety and evewy thing!" the girl says standing up straighter.  
  
"Forty-two Blakey drive? I know where that is.. but we're going to go a different way ok?" Raphael says and starts to walk more into the ally.  
  
The little girl hesitate than follows.  
  
The walk was long and Raphael ended up carrying the little girl as well, by the time he got to the house it was past eleven and the child was sound asleep. He found the house keys in the mothers pocket and goes in he lays the mother down on the couch, he than looks around and find the little girl's room and lays the child in there, he takes a second to tuck her in alittle than leaves the room. The house wasn't really house more like a small apartment. Raphael quickly finds a phone and goes over to it, picking it up he finds it dead, he sighs again than puts the phone back down. He didn't know why it was dead maybe she was late on her payments, maybe they were just moving in and hadn't got it set up yet. The fact was it didn't matter the phones were dead and there was no way he could just leave the little girl alone her mother may be out for a day or two for all he knew. Raphael goes into the kitchen and opens there fridge and sighs seeing nothing that would interest him, he opens the closet and finds a candy bar and takes one out. He than goes and sits down in a chair and yawns than lets sleep take him over. The candy bar, forgotten, falls from Raph's grasp and onto the floor.  
  
***  
  
Donatello sighs and looks at the clock it was well past mid-night and Raph still hadn't shown up. He watches as Leonardo paced the room, Master Splinter sat in a chair, near by, waiting as well. Michelangelo sat eating a bowl of soup or more just stirring it with his spoon.  
  
"Go to sleep my sons.. I well wait up and talk to Raphael when he comes." Master splinter says with a flick of his tail.  
  
"But Sensei.. let us go look for him! I know he's just wandering the park.. LOOKING for trouble please Master Splinter.." Leonardo says stopping his pacing for a second.  
  
"I told you no Leonardo.. now get to bed!"  
  
The three remaining turtles sigh than go off to there respected rooms, they weren't really rooms just a sub-way carts one for each of them, and one for Splinter. There was also one they had cleared out and made into the training room.  
  
Leonardo sat on his bed and sighs again, he knew he nor his other two brothers would sleep at all tell Raph got home. They never did! He hits his pillow in anger sometimes he really wished that Raphael would just leave once and for all and let them all stop worrying about him!  
  
  
Donatello lays on his bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time Raphael had pulled an all nighter... and he was sure it wouldn't be the last either. But even knowing he had done it before didn't make him stop worrying, it wasn't ever safe for them, not even with the foot gone. If someone had discovered Raphael and he got captured, they would dissect him and do experiments on him. Donatello growls and turns over in his bed trying not to think of that possibility. He just told him self over and over that Raphael was fine he was just out teaching some punks some lessons! That had to be all he was doing!  
  
  
Michelangelo sat on a bench in his room he was staring blankly at a comic book, he wasn't reading it he didn't even realize he was holding it. He was worried and he hated being worried, he liked to be happy much more. He figured Raph wouldn't come back tell morning though. Sometimes he thought Raphael did this on purpose just to freak them out. It didn't matter really the fact was he was gone, and no matter how much of a pain he was; he was their brother and they worried about him. Michelangelo throws the comic book to the floor than climbs into his bed. It would be ok, when he woke up Raph would be home and Splinter would have given him a punishment for missing curfew. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Teen-age Mutant Ninja Turtled  
Chapter two  
  
Raphael watches the egg as it fries in the pan, he him self had never really been to found of eggs. He looks over at the little girl sitting at the table waiting anxiously for her food. Raph smiles, kids were still innocent enough to not be frightened of a gaint turtle that could walk and talk. Though some did think he was a monster. It had been two days seance Raphael had brought her and her mother to this apartment, and her mother had not woken up yet. "You can make your bread if you want to, now."  
  
The little girl quickly gets up and puts a stepping stool by the counter. She reaches up and pulls the bread closer than moves the stepping stool so it's by the toaster, than gets up, there and puts two pieces of bread into the toaster. "All done! Now we have to wait! when it come up I can butter it! Mommy say I big girl now!"  
  
Raphael smiles. "I'm sure she does..."  
  
"Mr. Tuwtle when is my mommy, wake up?" The girl asks looking over at Raph.  
  
"I dono, hopefully soon... and call me Raph.." He flips the egg over and sighs. He wondered what his brothers had thought happened to him. He knew he would be in trouble for not coming home, or calling but with the phones dead and it wasn't really safe for him to go out in day light not that he could with the little girl and her mother out cold. Sure he could take the child with him but than if the mother woke up when they were gone and she may freak that her baby wasn't there, and further injure herself. And this so called father still hadn't shown up either! "ok your eggs ready bring me your plate.."  
  
"Hold on I have to finish buttering my toast.. Ok all done hewe you go" She hands the plate to him.  
  
Raphael smiles and looks at the toast that was paretically swimming in butter.  
"Thank you Tawny.." He puts the egg on to the plate than hands it back to her.  
  
***  
  
Donatello paces the room, Splinter was out looking for Raphael. He had told them to stay here he was worried he had been caught and didn't want to put them in danger. Donnie was sure that was the reason. "He's never stayed out THIS long! We should go look for him!"  
  
"Master Splinter said to stay here.. Raphael is fine.. just being a stubborn OX!" Leonardo says looking up from his book.  
  
"Leo! He is our brother and as much as you try and denie it you DO care! And you are worried! Weather you want to admit it or not!" Donnie says his eyes narrowing a little.  
  
"I am not! I wouldn't care if he never came back!" Leonardo turns back to his book, glaring at the pages a little.  
  
"Ohh? Than how come you haven't turned a page in your book for over thirty minutes?!" Donnie says crossing his arms.  
  
"HEY, HEY GUYS! Relax Raph well come home when he's hungry! He always does!" Michelangelo says with a smile.  
  
"SHUT UP MIKEY!" Was all he got from Leonardo, and Donnie just sighs.  
  
***  
  
Raphael was eating a sandwich when movement caught his eye. The woman was moving on the couch, he stands up and steps closer.  
  
Her eye lids fluttered a little and a slight moan escapes her mouth than her eyes fully open, she sees Raph and screams bloody murder. Raphael jumps backwards eyes wide. The little girl runs into the room.  
  
"MOMMY YOU AWAKE!" The child says happily.  
  
"TAWNY get over here! NOW" The woman falls off the couch and moves back wards. "YOU YOU STAY AWAY YOU... CREATURE!"  
  
Raphael sighs, and mumbles a "typical." He turns and grabs his coat and hat. "You save there life, take care of their kid, and than they scream at you! Well later lady!" He was about to go out the window when the child latched onto his leg.  
  
"No go Waphael stay hewe! We take cawe of you!"  
  
"TAWNY GET AWAY FROM IT!" The woman now had tears in her eyes.  
  
Raphael sighs again than leans down and picks the child up. "I have to go... your mommy doesn't like me... I scare her..."  
  
"But mommy says we need to face our feaws... pweals stay.. Mommy nice.. weally!" The tiny girl latches her arms around Raphael's neck.  
  
"If YOU HURT HER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE!!!" The woman screams, struggling to her feet.  
  
"SIT DOWN! You have a major head injury! YOU NEED to relax and TAKE it easy!"  
  
"And no BODY would know that more than YOU! Well YOU CAN HAVE THE MONEY! BUT GO! You PROBABLY NEED IT MORE THAN ME ANYWAY!" The woman crawls back wards a little.  
  
"I don't want you money you psycho chick!"  
  
"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABY EITHER!" The woman struggles to her feet again.  
  
"I do NOT want your child! The last thing I need is a child to take care of!" Raphael peels the child off of his neck and sets her down.  
  
The woman's eyes got big and than she crawls back wards. "Y-you can't have me! My husband well kill you! You understand me!"  
  
Raphael's eyes widened than he threw his hands into the air. "YOU ARE CRAZY! I do NOT want you! Or your child OR your money!! I'M ONLY SEVEN-TEEN YEARS OLD! JEZZE!"  
  
"Than WHAT do you want? I mean you couldn't have just attacked because IT WAS FUN THAN CAME to MY HOUSE!! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"  
  
She screamed the last part at the top of her lungs and chucks a CD case at Rachael head.  
  
Raphael wasn't quite able to move fast enough and got hit. "ahh.. you crazy psycho chick! I did NOT attack you!" he says holding his head.  
  
"Mommy Waphael saved us.. than brought us home!" The little girl says and goes over to her mother. "Mommy got hurt though.. Waphael put bwandage on your head... he say it help make it better!"  
  
"Y-you saved us?" The woman says in a much quieter voice.  
  
"YES! I did... though I don't know what EVER made me do that! If I would have known I would get CD cases thrown at my head for it..." Raphael leaves the rest unsaid even though it was un true. He still would have saved them, he would always save people even if they hit him for it  
.  
"I-I'm sorry... what are you?" The woman says pulling her child on to her lap, still obviously nervous about this whole thing.  
  
Raphael turns around in a circle "What do I look like?" when the woman didn't answer "I'm a giant, walking, talking turtle! You got a problem with that?"  
The woman shakes her head. "h-how?"  
  
"After I was hatched... I wandered into this green ooze stuff... and it turned me into what I am today.. a walking talking turtle.." He didn't mention his brothers for a reasons, he didn't want them in danger just because of him.  
  
"What was it? The green stuff I mean..." The woman holds her child a little closer to herself.  
  
"I dono.. some kind of a mutation.. don't worry... It doesn't affect any one any more... I mean now I just have a human like brain stuck in a giant turtles body!" Raphael shrugs. "I don't hurt people... I teach punks a lesson, and try and keep this town somewhat safe. I mean I can't do much else.."  
  
The little girl wriggles free from her mother and runs over to Raph and raises her arms up to him.  
  
"amm, why don't you have your mommy carry you?" Raphael sighs, he had been taking care of the child, but he really wasn't sure if it was proper for him to hold the child. He wasn't related.. and his mother was kinda scared of him... could she sue him if he held the child? No that was a stupid thought she couldn't find him to sue him!  
  
"I want you! Pwease?" She raises her arms up higher.  
  
Raphael looks at the mother and sighs "look kid... I got to go.. I mean.. I have this very old rat, and if I don't show up soon this rat of mine is really going to get upset... I mean I'm sure the poor thing is already worried sick.. he's very old..."  
  
"Is he a stray rat?" The little girl asks with a smile.  
  
"Or is he rabid?" Came the mothers cold reply.  
  
"No he's not a stray.. he lives with me.. which is why I have to go.." He decided to ignore the woman's comment.  
  
"Look... I'm still really dizzy.. if you think this rat can fend for it self for another day I could use your help tonight.." The woman says in an irradiated and beat voice.  
  
Raphael looks at her than nods. "he can fend.. though he won't be happy about it.."  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
  
***  
  
Leonardo paced his room again, Splinter had gotten home with no sign of Raphael! It was almost ten this would have been the THIRD night he had been missing! He sighs and desperately wishes that Raph was just at home, safe! A tear slowly trails down his face and hits the floor below him. Damnit he did care about Raph, he did! And now he may be dead out there somewhere and the only thing he could think of was when he had wished that Raphael disappeared and never came back! One less worry he had thought! Now he just hated the thought that he was out there and not at home. Leonardo pounds down on his desk. This just wasn't fair!  
  
  
Mikey sat next to Donatello in Donnie's room. "So... you think Splinter well let us go look for Raph tomorrow? I mean it's only logical that we all go look for him right? I mean one of us isn't enough because that person can't cover enough ground.. right! I mean he's going to let us right?!" Michelangelo says looking at the floor and not at Donatello.  
  
"I dono Mike! I hope so.. but he's worried about us.. and when Master Splinter is worried he doesn't usually back down... honestly I don't think any of us are going any where until Raph comes home. Or until Master Splinter finds out what has happened."  
  
"I do NOT want to wait! Come on Donnie he could be hurt! Or dying! We should go out and look for him!"  
  
"Master Splinter won't let us! and you know that!" Donatello says with a sigh.  
"That wouldn't stop Raph! You know if it was one of us that was missing he would be out there looking for us weather master Splinter said it was ok or not! Come on Donnie you know I'm right!"  
  
Donatello sighs again. "alright.. if you can get Leo to agree to it than so well I..."  
  
Michelangelo nods than stands up and leaves. He would talk to Leonardo tomorrow, and he WOULD agree weather he wanted to or not. 


	3. Chapter 3 Leo and Raph

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Chapter 3  
  
Raphael sighs and looks out the window wishing he had left when he had, had the chance! Now this woman ALWAYS needed something he swared she was never well enough for him to leave. She was a sweat lady, she just complained a lot! It had been two days since the night when she had woken up. That meant he had been away from home for five days now! This was the longest he had been away from home except when they stayed at April's. But that had been different, he had still been with his family! He had decided that tonight he would leave no matter what this woman said.  
  
"Raphael?" Came the woman's voice, he knew her name but he never called her it he usually called names like, woman, chick, things that disgraced a woman. He had hoped that would make her want him to leave but it hadn't.  
  
"Yeah?" He yells in from where he sat.  
  
"Can you give Tawny her bath? She's starting to smell!"  
  
Raphael's eyes widened "amm I'm sure she's fine.. or can take a shower with you when ever you take one.."  
  
The woman laughs. "It's not that hard Raphael.. you just put her in let her play than wash her... she's very easy..."  
  
"I'd rather not...." He says in a kind of flat voice.  
  
"Please Raphael? I don't think I can.. or I would..." He could hear the pleading in her voice, he rolls his eyes.  
  
He goes and knocks on the little girls door than opens it, he smiles seeing her play with her ponies "Get your swimming suit on and meet me in the bathroom..."  
  
  
***  
  
Leonardo sat in his room with his legs tucked tightly against him. They had tried to sneak out a day before but Splinter had caught them and now not only could they not go out but they also had extra training sessions! Mikey was still trying to find a way to get out, he said that everyone could leave as soon as Splinter left than just make sure they got back quick enough. Leonardo thought that had to be the stupidest thing he ever heard Master Splinter could come back at any time. The times that he was gone was never constant. Though he all most wished they would do it any way, he just wanted to find Raphael.. than KILL him for all the worry he had put them threw!  
  
  
***  
  
A young man walked quickly threw two doors, the man was dressed in pure black. He throws open two more doors than comes and bows at a man in a spiked armer.  
  
"Master Shreader.. one of my men reports seeing a turtle in a window down on the Blakey street" The man stays in the bowed position with his head down.  
  
"Which one?" Came Shreader response, his voice was rougher than normal and his body looked a little distorted.  
  
"The one with the red bandanna... or so my men say.. the rest may be there as well... I have men posted around the building waiting for your order, on what to do.."  
  
"Attack! But don't kill him.. I want him alive... for now!" A cold laugh came from behind the mask. "I want him to suffer! Him and his blue brother.."  
  
The man nods and stands up and leaves.  
  
  
***  
  
Splinter comes down the ladder into the lair. "My sons come here.."  
  
Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo come out of there rooms all of them remain quite.  
  
"I do not believe your brother has been captured.. but I can not find him... It is time for you three to go out and help me look." Splinter says going and sitting down in his chair.  
  
"Yes master Splinter... but why now? Why not earlier?" Leonardo says slowly.  
  
"I had to make sure it was safe.. Raphael is out there somewhere and we need to find him... you three well start looking tomorrow.. first thing in the morning.."  
  
  
***  
Raphael slowly slips through the window, he was not going to be that woman's slave any more! He lands softly on the ground and starts to walk home, it was late enough that he didn't have to worry about someone seeing his green skin but he still wore his coat and hat.  
  
Something caught his eye and he whips around and catches a small light reflecting off of a medal knife. His eyes narrow more and he pulls his Sais out from under his coat. He also notices right away it is in fact the foot. Once they realize they have been spotted they start coming out and advancing on Raphael.  
  
Raphael holds his ground waiting for them to get there, than kicks the closest one and flips over another kicking him in the back. One member of the foot swings at Raph with his sword Raphael uses one of his sai's to block it than twists it making it fly out of reach from the foot solder. He was breezing through the foot solders when he heard the little girl scream he punches a foot solder and runs for the house when he got in he found a solder over the woman and the woman clutching the child closely to her. He momentarily froze but it was long enough for a solder behind him to hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword. Raphael fell to the ground starting up at a foot solder for some reason he couldn't understand what they were saying... if they were saying anything.   
  
Than all went black.  
  
  
***  
  
The solder that had hit Raphael looks down at him and smiles, he than turns to the woman and child. "I suggest you never repeat anything that happened tonight... that is unless you want that child of yours to have an early death!" He turns to some members of the foot. "You two bring the turtle... now ninja banish!" the foot threw a ball down and the room filled with smoke. When it cleared the woman and the child were alone. The only sign that anyone had been there was a broken window and the room was torn up.  
  
***  
  
Two days later  
  
Leonardo sighs and looks around the park again, nothing not even a foot print. It was like Raph had just disappeared it had been a full week now seance Raphael had disappeared. Leo bites his bottom lip master Splinter had given them all places to search, but Leo knew he wasn't here! He never had really disobeyed Splinter before... but now he wanted to. Leonardo sighs than leaves the park he had to find his brother no matter what. And he WASN'T coming home tell he did!  
  
***  
  
Shreader slowly circled the chained up turtle. Raphael hung from the middle of the ceiling his legs where chained to the ground so he couldn't kick.  
  
"You are a pain! YOU and your brother... Leonardo? Are my main concern! The other two are just idiots.. no better than my foot solders... but you two are different.. you have power, anger.. something that drives you to be better! That competition with your brother drives you to fight better.. and him wanting to stay in front of you makes him want to be better! Don't you get it? With out that drive.. you two would be NOTHING! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Shreader suddenly back hands Raphael across his face.  
  
Raphael's head snaps to one side from the force, he glares at the ground. "How in the world did you survive?"  
  
Shreader laughs. "The Ooze was able to protected me... though it did leave me permanently deformed!....." He grabs Raphael's head and brings it up so he can look at him. "FIRST your friend RAT scared MY face... and NOW you deform ME!" He slaps him again.  
  
Raphael groans a little he could feel his lip bleeding.  
  
"Do you under stand what you did? Some of my muscles are big and OTHERS are average! I look like a FREAK! LIKE YOU!" He back hands Raphael again. "YOU AND YOUR RAT HAVE MADE ME A FREAK!"  
  
"no... you did that your self..."  
  
Shreader's eyes widened than he punchs Raphael hard across the face than hits him in the stomach.  
  
"M-master?" Came a voice from behind.  
  
Shreader whirls around and glares at the intruder "WHAT?!"  
  
"The blue turtle you wanted... we've spotted him on the roof tops... no doubt looking for this one.." The man says in a bow position.  
  
"LEO?!" Raphael's head snaps up.  
  
Shreader smiles. "Bring him..."  
  
The man nodded and left. Shreader turns back to Raphael. "You well get to watch me kill him!"  
  
Raphael snorts. "You'll never get Leo... you wouldn't have gotten me if I hadn't been sidetracked... You're foot solders well NEVER beat him..."  
  
Shreader laughs an small evil laugh. "OH? Don't you think he'll come if we say we'll kill YOU if he doesn't?" Shreader starts circling Raphael again.  
  
"He isn't THAT stupid! He'll remember when he threatened to kill him if we didn't give up our weapons! Than you plained on killing him any way! He's NOT that stupid!"  
  
Shreader uses his knifes on his hand gloves and slashes Raphael's shoulder. "No but he won't take the chance either... you know he'll come.. and when he does... you well barley be conscious!" Raphael's eyes widened as Shreader walked out of the room and about thirty foot solders walk into the room and surrounded him.  
  
  
***  
  
Leonardo stands in the middle of a circle of foot solders. He had his Katana's out and watches all the foot solders around him.  
  
One foot solder steps forward. "You well come with us!"  
  
Leonardo laughs "yeah right..."  
  
"You well come or your brother well DIE!"  
  
Leonardo's eyes widen. "Raph?" he looks at him wishing he could see his face to know if he was lying or not.  
  
"Red bandanna... found him in a apartment not to far off from here... taking care of a sick woman and her child." The foot solder laughs.  
  
"you lie..." he says slowly stepping back wards a little.  
  
"Do I? Are you willing to take the chance?" The foot solder puts his weapon away. "If you aren't than I suggest you follow" With that he started walking off.  
  
Leonardo sighs and watches as the foot solders start walking off, he was sure they had spies posted around to make sure he didn't just follow them with out them knowing... so what choice did he have? He starts after the solders praying that he isn't making a mistake.  
  
  
Once at the foot head quarters, they lead him into a dark chamber. One turns around and faces Leonardo. "You go into this chamber we well call you when we're ready.."  
  
"WHERE IS my brother?!" He demands.  
  
The foot solder just gestures into the room. Leonardo bits his lip than enters the door is slammed loudly behind him, making the room pretty much pitch black. "R-raph?" nothing, damn he was starting to think this was a trick when a small dim light flicks on. He could see shadows around the room but what caught his eye was the limp form hanging by the wall. He runs over to it and finds that it was only ropehe takes out one katana and slashes threw the ropes than catches Raph and gently lowers him to the ground. "Raph... come on, answer me!"  
  
Raphael's body was totally limp, he was bruised and cut from head to toe. The wounds looked like they were put there just to cause pain not to kill. It was than that he realized they had expected him to come this whole time and this room with Raph tied up was all just a show for him. He gently runs his thumb, finger, over a bruise under Raph's left eye. "I'm so sorry Raph... but I'll get you out of here I promise." A tear trickles down Leonardo cheek and he puts Raphael on his side so his shell wouldn't give him back pain will he slept. His eyes narrow at a deep cut on his shoulder. What had happened to Raph wasn't right and who ever did it was going to pay.. and dearly.  
  
  
Raphael's eyes slowly open, they felt sticky and his eye lashes stuck together a little. His body hurt yet he couldn't quite remember what had happened. It took him a minuet to realize he was on the floor some place, that wasn't to odd he and his brothers would often sleep on the floor. What was odd was that he had no blanket, if he had gotten injured he should have a blanket. He slowly starts to sit up.  
  
"Raph?! Your awake!" Leonardo was by Raphael's side in a second and helped him into a sitting position.  
  
"Leo... where are we.. I can't..." at that moment he remembered why he was there and everything that had happened. "LEO?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to get you out of here... are you ok?" Leonardo says sitting on his knees watching Raphael.  
  
"You came to get me out of here and got captured your self?! Leo what WERE you thinking? Are you REALLY that dumb?!" Raphael's voice was strain a little but it obviously had anger in it.  
  
"Well Damn Raph next time I won't CARE to worry about you! Is that what you want?"  
  
"Well it keep you OUT of here? If so YES.." Raphael absently rubs his wrists a little they had a numbness to them. Obviously from hanging from them for so long.  
  
"YOU ARE.." Leonardo was going to continue when the door suddenly opened.  
  
"Master Shreader well see you BOTH now.."  
  
"SHREADER?! AS in Shred head?!" Leonardo says in disbelief.  
  
Raphael smiles. "Yeah and we made him deformed now... now he really hates us!" 


	4. Chapter 4 the reuion

Teen age Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
Chapter 4  
  
The foot solders pushes Leonardo out of the dungeon or room. He tries to turn around and see where Raph is but he can't see him as the foot solders continue to push at him. He finally gets frustrated with one and punches him than shoves his way back until he finds the foot that were practically dragging Raph to make him keep up. He shoves the foot solders away from him than takes Raphael's arm and puts it over his own shoulders, supporting Raphael's weight.  
  
"If the shred head wants to see us.. than he can WAIT on my brother.." Leonardo does a slow pace so Raphael can keep up. He wasn't looking to good, his face wasn't it's normal green but more of a pale green, his breath was a little ragged, and even at the slow pace he was doing Raph was still stumbling over him self. Leonardo was quite worried about this.  
  
When they finally did get into the room he saw for himself what the ooze had done to Shreader, he had one big arm and one arm that was about average size.. than his shoulders were lopsided. Leo sneers at the sight he didn't care what Shreader looked like just that he was alive was enough to piss him off.  
  
"Separate them!" came Shreader command. The foot solders immediately starts pulling Leo and Raph away from each other. Leonardo punches quite a few trying to stay by Raph but is eventually pulled away from and held tightly to the wall. Raphael hadn't put up much of a struggle and was sorta hanging limp in the foots solders arms.  
  
Shreader smiles and walks over to Leonardo and gently places a knife to his cheek. "I did tell him" Gestures to Raphael "that I was going to kill you in front of him... " he smiles more "Though my foot solders went a little over bored at beating him.. that was just for you by the way!... so seance it's not much fun to kill someone and not get much of a reaction... I think I'll kill him instead!" Shreader slashes Leonardo's cheek with the knife.  
  
Leonardo's eyes widen. "YOU SAID NO HARM WOULD COME TO HIM!!" he didn't even notice that his cheek was bleeding.  
  
"No I said if you didn't come I'd kill him! I never said I wouldn't kill him anyway!" He smiles as Leonardo starts to struggle wildly.  
  
Shreader walks over to Raphael and lifts his chin up. "I'm having pity on you.. I'm going to let your brother watch YOU die instead of you watching him die.. isn't that nice of me?"  
  
Raphael looks up and glares daggers at Shreader. Shreader than suddenly stabbed Raphael in the side with the dagger. Raphael's eyes widened than he closed them tightly. Shreader laughs evilly.  
  
"NOO!!!! YOU BASTARD! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Leonardo screams at Shreader yanking vainly at the foot members that held him back. Tears fell freely down his face.  
  
Shreader smirks more "put them back into their room and leave them there for a week or so.."  
  
Leonardo's eyes widened more, Raphael wouldn't make it threw the night with that wound.. he was going to leave him in that room... with his brothers body..  
  
"Damn you Shreader... damn you to hell!" Leo says with more tears in his eyes as the foot solders pull him back wards back towards the room.  
  
He was shoved roughly into the room than Raph was thrown in after him.  
  
Leonardo quickly crawls over to Raphael and turns him over a little. "Raph.. please don't die.." He presses his hand tightly to Raphael's side trying to slow down the bleeding.  
  
Raphael laughs a little to him self, "I can't really control that.. b-but I'll try.." He reaches up and wipes a tear off of Leonardo's cheek "and here I thought you would be happy.." He laughs a little "with me finally going to be out of your way.. no more argumentative brother! No more disrespect able brother..." Raph smiles a little  
  
"I never wanted you dead.. never wanted you hurt... you annoy me at times... but I still care about you! You knew that didn't you?"  
  
"yeah.. other wise you wouldn't have sat by the bathtubs EVERY single time I got hurt.. You always felt so guilty for something that wasn't even your fault.." Raphael smiles a little.  
  
"It always happened after I, ME, after I chased you out of the house cause of a fight that we had.."  
  
"That's right a fight that WE had.. not just you.. and plus there wasn't really a fight for this one.." Raphael smiles a little.  
  
"but I wasn't nice either.. I mean I had no reason to be so cold to you.. you hadn't even done anything to me... I was just being a jerk!" Leonardo says and closes his eyes tighter. "It well be different from now on! I promise.. we'll get along.. and I won't be a jack ass!"  
  
Raphael smiles a little "you and me both know I'm going to die..."  
  
"NO.. you can't... I mean you haven't gotten to say good bye to Sensei or.. Mikey.. or Donnie.. or April... or Casey Jones.. or.."  
  
"Stop! Leo you are not helping... and you can tell them I said good bye.. and that I love them all... And you can also tell them I expect my room to stay the way it is.. and be a shrine to me.." Raphael laughs a little than wheezes.  
  
Leonardo smiles down at his brother, good old Raph be a pain in the ass any other time but when he was dying than he cracks jokes. Leonardo presses his hand more into the wound. "Just stay with me.."  
  
***  
  
Donatello sighs looking around they were now not only looking for Raphael but also Leonardo, he hadn't meet up with them at the right time and there was still no sign of him. He looks back and see's Michelangelo not to far behind him. Donnie looks down into an ally way than gestures to Michelangelo to follow as he goes down it. He suddenly stops when he see's movement he gestures to Mike to stop as well. Looking more closely he sees two foot solders though they had obviously not noticed him and Mikey. He leans a little closer trying to hear what was being said.  
  
"Yeah.. he stabbed him in the side and than throws him back into the room with his brother! He isn't going to last the night and Master Shreader is making the live one stay in there for a few WEEKS!" The foot solder laughs.  
  
"These mutants are so stupid to go up against Master Shreader!" The other foot solder says with a laugh. "What is he going to do with the other one?"  
  
"Well once we take him out we're sure he'll be half starved and his brothers body I'm sure was starting to smell... I wouldn't be surprised if he was half insane!" He laughs loader. "Than Master Shreader is just going to kill him.. than hand his body over to the sewers and let the other two brothers find him... or maybe even the rat!" The two foot solders continue to laugh and heads off down the ally way.  
  
Donatello looks behind him and see's that Michelangelo had heard it all too. They both start following the foot solders, hoping that they would lead them to there head quarters.  
  
  
After about a twenty minuet walk the foot solders stopped at an old office building than climbed up to the second floor and went to the third window to the left. Michelangelo and Donatello look at each other than follow looking through the window to make sure it's clear than crawl through it. Donatello pulls Michelangelo over behind some boxes than they start sneaking around.   
  
"Where do you think they are?" Mikey whispers.  
  
"I dono... but I'm sure they are around here somewhere.. those foot solders said they were in a room..." Donnie whispers back.  
  
"Don.... who do you think is dying?"   
  
"I dono... now come on.."  
  
  
***  
  
Leonardo sighs and looks down at Raphael, he was using his and Raph's bandanna to try and stop the bleeding. He was also using the padding from there knee and elbow pads to soak up the blood, his hand was also pressed tightly to the wound determined to slow the bleeding down as much as possible. Though Raphael was getting worse and quickly.  
  
"You remember when we were little Raph? When we ran out into the sewers and scared Splinter half to death?"   
  
Raphael looks over at Leo, Raph's eyes had a glaze look to them now. "Let m-me s-leep L-Leo.. I'm tired.." It was a plead a whine.  
  
"No Raph.. you can't sleep.. you have to stay awake... come on do you remember?" Keep him talking was the only thing that went over in Leonardo's mind.  
  
"Y-yeah I r-remem-ber... and S-plinter l-let all you guys off... but I got g-grounded for three w-weeks!"  
  
"Well it was your fault.. You did tell us that there was magic dust out side..." Leonardo says reminding him.  
  
"Y-you didn't have to go.. and I didn't know any better I was o-only s-seven.."  
  
Leonardo winced at Raphael's stutter, he knew he was in pain and he just wanted to help but there was nothing more he could do. "so were we.."  
  
"So w-why was my punishment worse than y-yours?"  
  
"Because your bull headed and annoyed Master Splinter..." Leonardo smiles a little.   
Raphael groans "Leo l-let me sleep.. I'm so..." his eyes start to close.  
  
"RAPH stay awake!" Leonardo shouts, loudly. Raphael's eyes open again. "Listen Raph... I understand your tired... but you really need to stay awake..."  
  
"Why.. I'm dead any way.."  
  
"I NEED YOU RAPH! I can't do this with out you... please...please Raph.." Leonardo has tears in his eyes again.  
  
Raphael sighs. "Leo.. it hurts so much.. please just let me sleep.."  
  
Leonardo sighs and looks down, he was being selfish there was no way he was going to get Raphael out the guys wouldn't.. couldn't know they had ben captured.. "than go Raph... if it hurts.. than let go.." He runs his hand over Raphael's bald, green head.  
  
Raphael reaches up and takes Leonardo's hand and grasps it tightly. "g-get out of here man.." He smiles and his eyes start to close again, ready to sleep.  
  
Watching Raphael's eyes close scared Leonardo more than any thing else in his whole life, but he let him if couldn't make his brother stay in pain just for him.  
  
The door suddenly was kicked down Raphael's eyes open again and looks to his side, he blinks a couple times to try and clear his vison than he sees to big green figures..  
  
"Donnie? Mikey? How did you know?" Leonardo says standing up a little.   
  
"We heard some foot solders talking.... Ohh man... Raph.." Donatello leans down and looks at Leonardo. "You ok?"  
  
"I am.. but he's not.."  
  
Raphael smiles "hey Leo now I can say good bye for myself..."  
  
"NO now you won't have to.. we have to get him out of here!" Leonardo says with a sigh.  
  
Mikey comes and kneels down next to Raphael than picks him up. "Come on I know the way.." He walks out the door and Leonardo and Donatello follow him out. 


	5. Chapter 5, Raphs fight

Chapter five

Turtle Power

By Wildfire

Leonardo follows behind his brothers it had been about ten minutes since they had escaped the cell. And they were still in this warehouse. He looks up at Michelangelo . "Mikey? Are you sure this is the right way?" He says in a quite whisper.

Michelangelo looks up, shifting Raph's weight a little bit and nods "yeah it is.. it's a long way but if we go the other way we'd end up fighting and in Raph's current condition I don't think that would be the brightest idea..."

Donatello smiles a little. Michelangelo could take charge when need be, it was just rare that he did.

They all walk in complete silence, for about ten more minutes before they reach an old door. The door had huge wholes in it the wood was worn and splintered. Mikey went through the door than goes to the floor. "This room has an entrance to the sewer... I stumbled upon it by accident when wandering the sewers..." Mikey gently sets Raph down and yanks the sewer top open than climbs down. Donatello gently lowers Raphael down to him. After they were all down in the sewers, Donny looks around and instantly knows where they are and knows they aren't to far from home, maybe five minutes or less. Unfortunately Raph didn't have much longer than five minutes.

Hugging Raph close to him Michelangelo hurries along. He couldn't let Raph die.. Sure he was pushy and a jerk but he was his brother.. and he was the best one to make fun of... He loved Raph. 

Leonardo walks behind staring at Raph's limp form in Mickey's arms. During all the fights he had, had with Raph all the injury's... he had never thought he would actually lose Raph.. He couldn't imagine what it would be like with out Raphael's smart ass comments or his horrible attitude in the house. 

Donatello gets to their home and jumps down and gently takes Raphael as Mickey lowers him down. Donny instantly takes him to his room where are the medical appliances were kept and stored. He lays Raphael down on his bed and starts digging through his stuff trying to find the right thing to be able to save his brothers life. After grabbing about twenty different things he dumps them all on his night stands and quickly gets to work.

***

Leonardo sat on the living room couch with Mickey right next to him it had been what seemed like hours, since they had brought Raph home. And Donatello was still in there. Master Splinter had gone to April's to try and get some better medicine. Minutes seemed to be hours and hours were like days but there was no news from behind Donatello's door. 

"Mickey?" 

"Yeah Leo?"

"You think everything's going to be all right?" Leo asks quietly, he knew there was no way for Mickey to actually know but he needed to be reassured. He was scared and he just needed to be talked to.

"I dono, Leo.. I hope so.. It should be... I hope so cause if Raph doesn't come back to us in full than whom will I make fun of?" Mickey says forcing a smile.

Leonardo smiles he was glad Mike was here with him. No matter the situation he always seemed to try and make it a little bit better.

What seemed like hours later Donny comes out looking tired and a lighter shade of green.

Michelangelo and Leo both stand up. "Don?" Leo says taking a step forward.

"I dono.. I did what I could we'll see if he pulls through the night or night... We can just hope.."

"Hoping and waiting! I hate waiting" Mickey says sitting back down on the couch. 

Donny lays a gentle hand on Mickey's shoulder "it will be alright.. Raph's a tough dude.. he won't give in that easy!" Donny sits next to Mickey. "You remember when Raph got all pissy because I had taken the batteries out of his stereo? He had given it to me to fix I lied and said I didn't know why it wasn't working cause I wanted the batteries.." He chuckles a little to himself. "And now..."

"yeah..." Mickey finishes for him with a slight nod. "I remember when I sole the money he was saving for pizza... came back to bite me in the butt though when I found out he was saving it for my Christmas gift.."

Leo laughs a little at that "I remember that.. but if I recall right he got you something anyway.."

"yeah but not what I wanted.." Mike looks over at Raphael's door and sighs than nods "He'll be fine.."

****

"I WANT THEM BACK NOW!" A load crash was heard as a window was shattered. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LET THEM ESCAPE?! I HAD THEM BOTH!!!" Shredder grabs a nearby foot solder and throws him into another "WHO WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING THEM?!"

A young boy was pushed forward he was shaking. "I'm sorry... I had to.." The boy didn't get another word in as Shredder slit his throat and he fell to the ground "I want those turtles found and KILLED! TODAY!" 

The foot solders all scurried around to quickly carry out his orders.

After about five minutes no one was left in the room except Shredder and three foot solders. Shredder gestures for one to come over. "how did they get in?"

"we think through the upper window... following two of are less qualified members, we are currently looking into which two those were.. there are only a few choices.."

The shredder nods accepting that for the truth. "When they are found show them how we deal with sloppy members.. if they mess up again kill them!"

The man nods and resumes where he was standing.

Shredder growls the turtles may have escaped him for now but he'd find and kill them soon and they would pay dearly for this embarrassment!

***

It was late or early it was nearly five in the morning and none of the turtles had slept a wink. Leo laid in a reclining chair staring at the ceiling. Mickey had his head on Donny's shoulder and Donatello was staring straight ahead at nothing.

Splinter comes out of the Raphael's room and all the turtles jerk up."my sons have you not slept at all?" he doesn't wait for an answer. "Your brother is stable.. but still in grave danger.. I have done everything I can in healing methods.. I believe now the best medicine for him is to be surrounded with his loved ones... but go in one at a time.. when you done I want you to sleep.." his voice was quite yet stern and left no room for argument. He than heads for his own room to sleep and rest.

Leonardo quickly stands up and heads for Raphael's room he enters it and sets next to Raphael's bed. "I just want you safe... please wake up.." Leonardo puts his head in his hands.  
Raphael doesn't move or wake he just lays there breathing softly. 

After a bit Leo leaves and Mikey goes in and later Donny each one than going to bed but none of them were able to sleep though they just laid there wanting to go back to waiting in the living room. It was some how calmer when in the living room when they were waiting together now they seemed distant and alone.

I know this was horrible short but be glad I was able to update.. -_-" gomen ne on the wait though.


End file.
